Down for the Count
by animekraze
Summary: [AU]Sasuke feels guilty for knocking Hinata down on the ground. Especially since she's blind. Things would go smoother if he didn't start developing feelings for her...and learn to control his alcohol consumption.[SasuHina]
1. 10: Begin the Match

**Of course, I'm sure all of you, who have seen the Hyuugas, were interested in their particular eye color. I thought that, the first time I saw a fanart and never knew about Naruto, that Hinata was blind (and the bad guy, but that's another story). **

**Written to get rid of the plot bunnies…they torture me so. **

**AU because…I'm not one to make Hinata suddenly blind in the canon world.**

**And…I don't know liquor. I'm assuming some things, because I found a bottle of really old scotch in our cupboards, and know that rocks mean ice. Also, I hate the taste of liquor…if wine is what good liquor tastes like (ew).**

**Pairings:**** SasuHina, NaruSaku. One-sided: SakuSasu, HinaNaru (vague) **

**Disclaimer: I'm writing a fanfic…DUH! Also, that made up radio channel…if it's a real channel where you live…pretend! Ooo…**

_**(N)**_

Uchiha Sasuke loved scotch. The color of the liquor was unique, clear; the amber color would glisten in the dark lights of the bar. He loved the flavor of the savory liquid, and would always have a double shot without the rocks. What he loved more about this special drink, was the fact that one sip was like shoving earplugs in his ears. One sip and he couldn't hear the annoying voices that kept buzzing next to his ears.

"Sasuke-kun!" Haruno Sakura, a respected young lady who's mature demeanor would only crumble in the presence of Sasuke. "I didn't know you come to this club!"

Sasuke stared at the pink haired girl from the corner of his eye. Whatever she said was always the same. 'I didn't know you came here! Oh wow, Sasuke-kun, do you dance?' blah-blah-blah it's all the same.

Sakura inwardly squealed, trying to keep her own composure. "So, Sasuke-kun," My god the girl keeps saying his name every sentence. "Do you like scotch?"

His earplugs just momentarily gone, he nodded slowly, taking a huge sip from his glass. _I should've just worn real earplugs…_

"Really? I think it's too much for me. Though, a little vodka isn't too bad. Rum and coke is an okay pair, but someone must've been drunk when they…"

_Oh god…she's rambling…_Sasuke sighed under his breath, softly so the girl wouldn't flinch. He didn't want to deal with an emotionally broken girl (came from experience).

"Oi, chicken butt head,"

Sasuke turned his gaze from the line of wine bottles to his best friend. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was his best friend for many...reasons.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan."

"Hi, Naruto."

"What's wrong, dobe."

Naruto leaned against the bar's countertop, using his elbow as support. "I'm just saying you can leave…well, if you can. You drank quite a bit," he pointed to the many double shot glasses that lay near the Uchiha. "Well, I'm gonna stay a little longer. You better call a taxi."

Sasuke nodded, knowing full well the consequences of drinking after having these many shots of liquor (again from experience). He turned on his seat, wincing at the sound of the squeaking metal (liquid earplugs leave a heightened hearing) and jumped down onto the floor.

"Sasuke-kun, get home safely!" The girl knew when to quit (luckily).

Sasuke nodded once, and began to fight his way to the door. Now, today was a special day, also known as Friday, also known as the **Drink a record amount of beer and have free beer for a year** day. This would explain why Naruto wanted to stay longer, even though the kid can't even hold one cup of wine (though he can inhale, yes inhale, ten thousand bowls of ramen in one hour).

"Hey, look, tall, dark and sexy. Meow."

_Ugh, whores._

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE-KUN!"

_Ew, fan girls._

"Oh mah gawd. What a total cutie. Hey handsome!"

_Drag queens?!_

"Look, sugar daddy!"

_Brainless strippers. _

"Whoa, one of us."

_I'm not EMO! _

Sasuke finally popped from the congested crowd. He scowled, dodging a bar bouncer, and flew out the door. He smiled, happy he was finally away from the people and the smells and, oh my god, fan girls. Everything was fine, the night air was fresh, he wasn't as drunk as last time, he could walk normally…

**BAM!**

It's amazing how one's life could change in an instant.

Sasuke stumbled slightly, walked backwards and finally halting to a stop as he leaned against a metal pole. The club was right next to a local road, so there wasn't any major traffic. It was also past midnight, so there shouldn't be anyone walking around (with the exception of drunks and prostitutes).

"Ah…ah…I'm…I'm sorry," a timid voice rose from the ground. Sasuke looked down from his position, eyeing a small framed woman, legs bent in a 'W' shape. Her hands were gripping the concrete sidewalk, pushing the skirt down and over the area where no lady wants exposed (mind you, I said lady). She wore a simple purple-blue dress; the hem would end over the knees if she were standing. She wore a thick zipper sweater, well suited for the cold night, and large sunglasses were place on her face. Sasuke could see the pale white skin of the girl's thighs and her chest, sweater being zipped only halfway, and the girl leaning over to expose cleavage. "It's my fault, I should have…gone the usual way I guess." A gentle laugh.

Sasuke stared at the odd girl. "Uh, no, it's my fault. I should have watched where I was going and…are you okay?" he bent down to the floor, sitting on his heels.

"I…I…um," she started to grope around the concrete floor. "Have…have you seen a big white dog? Kind of scruffy, but I guess not so much since he took a bath today."

Sasuke shook his head.

A long pause. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, um, I didn't see a dog." _What's with this girl? Didn't she see me shake my head no? What is she, blind? _

"Oh…oh no…no, no, no…" she gripped the sides of her face, shaking her head vigorously. "I can't lose him. He's my friend's dog! Well, he's my seeing dog, but my friend lent the dog to me to help me, you know, get around!"

Wait…**seeing** dog?

_Holy mother of evolution and cheese, I knocked down a blind girl _and _her seeing dog is _lost. First of all, Sasuke stopped swearing when he was twelve (His mom would slap his tongue with every rhyme with witch and puck he said). Secondly, evolution and cheese was a long story involving biology finals and cramming in the last minute. Thirdly, he had just induced karma's wrath upon his already messed up life.

If Sasuke could just curl up and die, he would, but he's not God.

The fallen girl continued to whisper, "Oh no." over and over again until she slumped over, groaning soundly. "I'm doomed…"

Sasuke sighed inwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Look…if it's any consolation, I'll help you look for your dog. Right now."

"You would do that?" she rose from her slumped position, facing the sullen boy with a bright expression. "I would be…EXSTATIC, if you would help me!"

_I'm already six feet in this mess…may as well dig out._ "Of course, now…do you have an idea **where** he might have run away to?" Sasuke helped the fallen girl from the ground. "Oh, I'm Sasuke, by the way." Can't go around calling each other 'Hey you!'

"I'm Hinata, thank you again." She held out her hand. After feeling a warm hand shake hers, she withdrew and thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. He was kind of scared for a while, barking a lot, too…I'm not sure why."

Sasuke looked up at the sky. He noticed the night sky was a dark grey, rather clear and starry. "It looks like it's going to rain." A large clap of thunder emitted followed by a flash of lightening. "And it's a thunder storm."

"Oh…OH…I didn't hear the thunder because he was barking so loud."

"What's the dog's name?"

"Akamaru."

"Oh…well, he could just be hiding in a bush, or something…"

_"Hey, look, a dog!"_

_"He's huge!"_

_"HEY! NO DOG'S ALLOWED IN THE CLUB!"_

_"He's not mine!" _

Sasuke stared at the club doors, watching two people fly from the doors (landing on their butts and skidding away) followed by a huge white dog. "I think…that's the dog."

"Akamaru?" Hinata called, clapping her hands. "Akamaru, come here!"

The large white dog, regaining its composure, looked at Hinata and panted.

Sasuke stared at the barreling giant, a huge juggernaut. No one can nor will stop this thing.

"Sit!" Hinata firmly commanded just before the dog reached her. Akamaru sat peacefully, his tail wagging happily…until a loud thunderclap caused the dog to cower in fear.

"Aw…poor Akamaru, let's take you home." Hinata groped for the dog's reigns. She felt the rough fabric and pulled him gently to her direction. "Thank you so much, Sasuke-san. I hope to meet you again."

"Same here." He spoke out of politeness.

Hinata bowed and walked off.

_Well…that was strange._

The thunder roared and Akamaru howled.

Sasuke winced. Oh yeah…still drunk.

**

* * *

**

**That's right Remy-kun. Ha-ha-ha, you know? The most darnest thing happened to me this morning. I found out I have a fan girl!**

**Wa-ha-ha-ha, now that's rare, Masako.**

**Tell me about it! I was so excited, but man the girl almost FAINTED!**

**Fainted? Wow, that's going overbo—**

A hand slammed the digital alarm clock. Sasuke groaned, rolling over onto his stomach on his bed. He ran a hand up and down over his hair and face. His head was aching, thumping; he could literally feel the blood pulsing through his ventricles. He seethed, holding his head in an attempt to stop the painful hangover.

"What…time is it…" he painfully opened one eye, "Two in the afternoon…wonderful…"

"Good morning, Sasuke!" the door swung open revealing a well rested Naruto. He was literally shining in the sunlight. Sasuke winced, being allergic to Naruto happiness. "What? Woke up at two again? AND WITH A HANGOVER!" he screamed in Sasuke's ear. He laughed even louder, joyous to see the Uchiha squirm.

"SHUT UP, DOBE! AUGH!" he withered in pain and fell upon the bed sheets.

Naruto laughed louder and louder each second passed.

"Naruto…you have three seconds to get out."

"Or what? You're pretty much dead."

True…

"When this hangover goes away, I'll kill you."

"You won't kill me! You love me!"

"Go to hell you fox."

"I'm already in one, fanny!" Naruto sung, dodging a flying pillow and dancing his way out of the room. He made one last twirl before closing the door and dodging, yet, another pillow.

A scowl escaped Sasuke as he sat up on his bed. They lived in a simple and plain apartment that was placed in the city, looking over the main road and a couple of dirty alleyways. Both Sasuke and Naruto opened a ramen restaurant (much to the pleasure of Naruto), but the budget disallowed them to buy a car (much to the displeasure of Sasuke). Luckily, today was Sunday, the only day the shop was closed until late afternoon.

Dressing in his clothes for the day (a black t-shirt and jeans) he stumbled into the kitchen and collapsed onto his designated chair, slumped over the table. "Oi…dobe…coffee."

Naruto was sipping his mug, glancing at the half-conscious, half-dead man. "If I were to say no?"

"I'll close down the ramen shop."

"NO!"

"Then give me coffee, stupid."

Naruto sighed, pushing his own mug to the distressed man. "You should do what I do?"

"And what's that?" Sasuke mumbled, sipping his coffee.

"Drink water before going to bed."

"Why?"

"Alcohol dehydrates the brain, that's why you get hangovers, but if you drink water before you go to sleep, then there shouldn't be a hangover the next day."

Sasuke stared at Naruto with disbelieving eyes. "And how did you know this?"

Naruto smirked. "I was cramming for that last final in senior year."

"Isn't that biology?"

"I was in AP."

"How the hell?"

"Hey…when I really try, I can get in."

"The dobe isn't a complete idiot. He's a friggin psychopath."

"Hey…" Naruto pouted, his large blue eyes increasing in size and perspiration. "I know you wuv me."

"Go away." Sasuke pushed the wide eyed demon from his face. "I'm not prepared for your stupid antics today."

"Sasuke has a wittle headache!"

"Naruto…"

* * *

"Hey, Hinata," the man ruffled the scruff of the large white dog. "Hey there buddy!" 

Hinata smiled, gently feeling her way to the reunited couple. "Hi, Kiba-kun, anything new in today?" She found her way to a chair and gently sat on the cold, rough surface of the seat.

Kiba was Hinata's friend since junior high, being the mastermind of somehow bringing in his little puppy, Akamaru, in class. He was a head taller than Hinata—she being short for her generation—with long red triangles tattooed on his cheeks (he claims they look cool on him back in high school). He was the proud owner of Inuzuka Pets, compatible to the nearby successful veterinarian (his sister).

"Just more gerbils. That's what I get for putting the males with the females. And these hamsters," Kiba stared at the cage full of hamsters, his nose wrinkling at the explicit sight. "They're reproducing faster than rabbits! I know the males' balls are huge, but still…"

Hinata laughed. "You, as a pet owner, should know all that by now."

Kiba patted Akamaru's back and stood straight, hand on his hip. "Hey…"

"Just speaking the truth." She shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, last night, sorry I made you walk all the way back home alone." Kiba sat on the linoleum floor next to the chair Hinata sat. He leaned his back against the empty cages that occupied the lower shelves.

"Oh no, it was okay. I had Akamaru, and someone helped me when I almost lost him."

"Wait, hold up. You almost lost Akamaru?"

Hinata giggled. "Sorry, I accidentally slammed into some guy on the way home and there was a thunder storm last night. Akamaru ran into the club I was standing—sitting in front of."

"The guy…" Kiba looked up at Hinata. "Didn't try to cop a feel…right?"

"I didn't feel anything. I'm more afraid he **saw** something." Hinata smiled. "But I think he's a really nice guy. He has a nice deep voice, but it's gentle in a way. He also has amazingly soft hands."

"Maybe he was gay."

"Maybe…"

* * *

"Whoa," Naruto mused. "How do your hands get so soft?"

"Dobe, I use lotion every time we go back home."

"…you're such a woman."

"Shut up ramen inhaler."

"And proud of it!"

The store door jingled as the bells on the door hit against the opening door. "Hi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled happily and gently skipped to a red colored stool, sitting on the soft and cushioned surface. "Hey, Naruto."

"Hn." Sasuke breathed, walking to check on the cooking noodles.

"Hi, Sakura-chan. What you want today?"

"Just a regular soy sauce ramen; I didn't get to eat all day!" Sakura leaned on her elbows. "How about you guys?"

"What do you think? The idiot almost ate our entire day's stock."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Someone **did** help me." He smirked, looking at the back of his companion.

"I'm not the one who started it all."

"I'm not the one who wanted to start some eating competition."

"Both of you shut up."

"Yes ma'am." They both mumbled in defeat.

The bells jingled again and appeared Hinata. "Um…is this Ichiraku Ramen…two?"

Sasuke stared at the new customer with wide-eyes. Small world indeed…

"YES!" Naruto happily cried out. "Welcome to the second best ramen shop in the world!"

"Naruto." Sakura sharply exhaled. She smiled at Hinata. "I'm not a worker, but I do know how to welcome someone with some dignity."

Hinata giggled quietly.

"This is a ramen shop named after Naruto's favorite ramen stand: Ichiraku Ramen. He used to go there all the time when we were in high school." Sakura explained. "They don't only sell ramen if you don't want any. There are soba noodles, oden (but I don't recommend it), yaki-niku (but only on weekend nights), dons, udon…"

"Geez, just give her a menu. It'll be easier." Naruto huffed, dodging a fist to his face.

Hinata smiled. "I guess I'll have a regular miso ramen."

"Aw, no fun."

"Naruto!"

Hinata laughed.

Sasuke slid the noodles into a bowl and covered the noodles with soup and other condiments. "Hey, dobe, one soy sauce ramen for pinky."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your shorts on."

Hinata perked slightly. "Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke froze. Oh my god, she remembered his name. Another fan girl? No…even if she's blind he's not dealing with another…

"You know Sasuke-kun?" the pink one questioned, slightly curious as to what Sasuke was going last night.

"He helped me find my seeing dog."

"Seeing dog? Are you…ur…" Sakura breathed in, unable to put the term lightly.

"Blind as a bat?"

"NARUTO!"

Hinata laughed. "It's okay, I couldn't see since I was born. You can't miss something you've never experienced."

"So, Sasuke-**san**," Naruto smirked. "What **did** you do last night?"

Sakura pushed Naruto a little. "Leave Sasuke-kun alone…and give me my food already!"

"I didn't do anything." Sasuke mumbled, placing the order in front of Sakura. "I accidentally knocked her down. I was drunk and I wasn't looking where I was going."

Silence…

"You knocked down a blind woman?" Naruto slowly managed to calculate.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun said it was an accident." Sakura defended.

"Did you apologize?" Naruto placed a miso ramen in front of Hinata.

"Of course I did, dobe." Sasuke mumbled, leaning against their side of the counter.

"Itadakimasu." Hinata took a slurp of her noodles and chewed slowly. "It's good."

"Thanks…"

"Hinata."

"Thanks, Hinata!" Naruto cheered.

Sakura began to eat. "You could advertise. You guy's are doing pretty well, but it could do better."

"Advertising costs money. We don't have that kind of money. We don't even have money to buy a **car**." Sasuke emphasized on car.

Naruto grumbled. "You're an Uchiha; why not use your money."

"How the hell do you know?"

"I saw your check book, open to the latest date. That's a lot of money." Naruto mumbled.

"You're an ass."

"And I love you, too."

"Thank you for the meal." Hinata gently spoke, slowly placing her chopsticks on the bowl. "Can I have the check?"

Sasuke soundly placed the plastic tray with the bill on in front of her, taking the empty bowl. "Six hundred yen."

"That's a good price…" Hinata mumbled as she fumbled around her large bag for her purse. She clumsily counted the coins in her hands, feeling the engraved number on the coins, and gently placed six of the coins that were worth one hundred yen each. She rose from her seat.

"Here, at least let me help you to the door." Sakura offered, rising from her seat and slamming six coins in front of her bowl.

"Thank you that would be appreciated." Hinata smiled gently.

"Your welcome." Sakura smiled and led Hinata outside of the ramen shop. "Be careful on your way back!"

"Thank you!"

"She's pretty agile for someone who can't even see anything." Naruto commented out loud.

"Naruto…" Sakura eyed the blonde.

"You've got to admit that!" Naruto cried out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes from the sink where he was washing dishes. So she wasn't a fan girl at all. He smirked, feeling the warm water lap his forearms. _I wonder if I'll meet her again…_

_**(N)**_

**And that's it, folks!**

**Hinata will be more involved next chapter. That's a promise! **

**To note, the water thing was told by my ol' biology teacher (who's a saint) and the evolution and cheese thing is real. It was made up by me, and if you want to know, just ask. I'll tell ya...but it's really weird, yet effective (unfortunately for me, there was no question involving that type of evolution on my final, sniff). **

**Those uncomfortable with the topic of blindness...I apologize. Also, I would mention Hinata had thsoe...stick things, but I didn't know if it had a name and didn't want to call it just a stick. The word guide would make it sound weird and confusing, as well. **


	2. 9: A Hit to the Chest

**Such encouraging reviews! Thank you, everyone! **

**This whole story, to start with, is mostly based on Sasuke's views (ignore the grammar). In the previous chapter, I mentioned liquid earplugs. Can you guess where I got that from? (cougheverybodylovesraymondcough) **

**Oh yeah, I just realized that this is my 20****th**** fanfic on the site. I'm sorry for pushing all the extra crap here! **

**Disclaimer: I'm writing a FANFIC.**

_**(N)**_

"Oi, dobe, I'm gonna take the subway this time." The nights were getting colder as the summer season was ending. Sasuke always brought a grey-blue coat with him, and considering how Naruto **forgot** his own coat…

"A-Are you sure?" Naruto shivered, sniffing up the snot that dared to slide out his nostrils. "I-I can come with…"

"They air conditioned the subway and I don't have the money, just my metro card." Sasuke mumbled behind his coat.

"O-Ok…" Naruto sneezed soundly. "I-I'll s-see you back h-home…" he attempted a small wave from his armpit covered hands. He sneezed once more and forced one hand up. He pitifully called for a taxi and luckily, one driver saw him.

Sasuke stayed long enough to see Naruto drive off and shook his head slowly. _The idiot needs a new brain._ He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and slowly descended into the subway station. He reached into his pant's pockets, fishing out his wallet and finding his metro card.

_Lose this and I have to buy another card. _He stuffed the card into his jacket's pocket and quickly ran down the remainder of the stairs. He looked up at the signs. _Let's see, I have to take the blue line and then…_

"Ah! Sorry…"

"N-No! It's fine, really!"

"No, I should have watched where I was going."

"Excuse me."

"Sorry," Sasuke turned and walked a few steps away, letting a woman with a baby carriage walk past him.

"Let me help you."

"No, no! It's okay, really!"

"No, I should have watched where I was going."

"No, no, really!"

A loud bark.

Sasuke averted his attention at the conflicted duet and noticed purple hair. _It's that girl…Huna…Hana…Hinata._

"Akamaru! Sit!" Hinata grounded her feet on the tiled ground. Her knuckles became paler than white as she gripped the rough leash as tight as she could. Her other hand was holding a plastic bag holding half a gallon of milk, while on the floor was a bag of apples and other fruits (which the other person was picking up).

Another loud bark and a muffled squeak.

Sasuke stared at the juggernaut…_Oh no…_

Akamaru literally attacked Sasuke, knocking the man down onto his back. Sasuke grunted as his back hit the hard floor, his head, luckily, didn't hit the floor (he was staring at Hinata with disbelief). The large dog proceeded to lick Sasuke's face so hard; Sasuke could feel his skin being pulled up and then bouncing back to place.

"Akamaru! Ah, thank you so much." Hinata grabbed the bag that was being handed to her. She bowed once and ran over to the dog versus man smack down, following the loud yells and licks.

Sasuke remained fallen for a moment, wiping the sticky saliva off his cheeks, and then pushed himself up using his arms. He glared at the dog, sneered, snorted (receiving a wet sneeze as a reply) and sighed (wiping the watery snot from his face and neck). "You're a great caretaker."

"Eh-heh, sorry." Hinata laughed gently.

Sasuke looked up at the finger poking girl and froze (just slightly). She had beautiful eyes. They were soft, a pearly lavender color, and large in size. Long eyelashes brushed over the eyes as she blinked from time to time. He pursed his lips, slightly embarrassed by his own uncharacteristic reaction (and the rushing blood through the capillaries in his cheeks).

"Sasuke-san? Are you okay? Does your head hurt…or anything?"

"Sunglasses."

"Huh?"

"You're sunglasses…you don't have them on."

"EH?" Hinata slapped her own face, around the eyes, and nearly passed out from the excess of carbon dioxide she was keeping in. "Really?! Are you sure?!"

"I think I know eyes when I see them."

"Ah, I, um, I…sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" _Does she think this is an insult?_

"Ah, me?! Well, it's just…I…that is…" Hinata slumped her shoulders slightly. Her gaze was fixed to wherever she could hear the boy's voice. Her chin was tilted down slightly, burying her chin in a light blue wool scarf that was wrapped heavily around her neck. She played with the rough leash in her hands, occasionally patting Akamaru's head. "I…" she finally spoke, only to fall back into silence.

_It must be hard…_He realized. _She must think that I would be disgusted…_

Disgusted?

Disgusted of the truth?

Only idiots were fearful.

Sasuke grounded his feet, rising on his own legs, patting invisible dust from his back. He grabbed Hinata's hand, feeling the warm palm in his own cold fingers. "Come on."

"What?" she felt a tug at her arm and her legs complied. Akamaru happily followed the two, soon out walking them and tugging Hinata at the same time. She felt like she had to run to keep up with the two pullers. "I-I'm going to fall!"

"No, you won't."

"Yes I will!"

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. He seemed sincere, his voice soft, nearly a whisper that she could barely hear over the hustle and bustle of the subway rush hour. Hinata didn't understand why he wanted to help. Not at all. She only expected, really expected, to meet him once, and that would be the end; life would go on, she will grow old and die. That was it.

A sudden stop. Hinata nearly tripped, but her legs stood straight.

"Excuse me, but no dogs allowed."

"Ah, that is…" Hinata paused, unsure as to what to say.

"Excuse me, **sir**." Sasuke calmly spoke. "My friend here is **blind**, if you didn't notice."

A moment passed. "Ah, sorry…I didn't notice."

"Really, you should…" Sasuke almost gasped a sudden pinch at his arm.

Hinata was close to Sasuke, close enough to pinch the boy without being seen. She didn't want a commotion occurring. That was the last thing she wanted.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

A bark.

Her arms tugged again and she was dragged all the way into the train. "Sasuke-san, you paid for my admission."

"It's fine. It's not my money." Sasuke mumbled, gripping a metal pole. "Sit." He commanded.

Hinata groped around for a cold plastic seat and sat down. "Akamaru, sit." A pant and the dog sat.

Sasuke watched the two interact and smirked. "He's very good with you."

"Most of the time," Hinata tapped the dog's head with her finger (punishment for getting loose earlier). "A lot of times he gets a little too excited."

"A little? He's a living example of a juggernaut."

Hinata giggled slightly. "He's just very happy. That's all." She smiled for a moment, but it faded back to a relaxed form. She seemed to be in her own little world.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, unsure as to what to say. The truth was…he never had a girlfriend (every girl he met was the same), so he didn't know how to deal with…girly emotions like this. So when she had bowed her head lower than it already was, he nearly ran out of the train and committed suicide.

_What do I do __**now**__?! Do I pat her on the back? Tell her it'll be alright? Are you okay?_

"A…Are **you**…happy?" _Nice job, Sasuke. You'll probably make her cry._

He could have sworn she had twitched. His response silence, so he sighed (quietly though) and leaned against the metal pole in a more comfortable position (there were no seats available), watching the yellow lights flash as the train sped by.

"I don't know."

Sasuke nearly jumped. He looked down at Hinata, mouth slightly agape.

She looked up with a closed eyes smile (it looked forced). "I don't know…to be honest."

Akamaru licked Hinata's hand, a gentle whine bubbling in his throat.

Hinata massaged the scruff of his neck.

Sasuke closed his mouth, taken aback from the sudden statement. She didn't know…huh…

He averted his gaze to the flashing lights, his thoughts still on Hinata. Her smile, it was forced (he knew someone who did the same) and her pretty eyes were gone (she faced the general direction of the door).

But he smiled, just very slightly.

She was just…really interesting.

* * *

"Huh," they had gotten off the train just fine and smoothly. Now the two, along with the doggie companion, were walking along the sidewalk. "You live along here?"

"Yes, I live near my friend's pet shop."

"Is it that Inuzuka one?"

"Ah, yes."

The moon was already rising when they emerged from the underground subway. Sasuke had his hands stuffed deeply in his coat's pockets, his breath moistening the collar over his mouth. Hinata wore a thick blue sweater with her light blue scarf.

Akamaru, sadly, wore a multi-colored sweater (he hated it).

"Sasuke-san…" Hinata felt cold, but her cheeks were warm. She always blushed like this, who knows why. "Thank you…for walking me back home. You didn't need to."

"It was all coincidence. We live pretty close." His voice muffled slightly behind the collar. He breathed out, feeling the wet air tickle his nose. _I wonder if Naruto got home already. _

"HEY! CHICKEN BUTT HEAD!"

_I'm guessing yes. _

The two paused, Akamaru panting slightly (he wanted to walk more).

Sasuke looked up, seeing the gold hair and tired face popping out of the fifth story window. "I'm coming dobe, geesh." He turned to Hinata. "Sorry, I got to go."

Hinata laughed gently. "It's fine. I guess I'll see you soon. Good bye." She bowed and began to walk away.

"See ya." Sasuke returned. He walked into his apartment, up the elevator (taking off his coat on the way) and kicked the door to their apartment open. He dodged a pillow.

"Stupid! I'm hungry!"

"Why didn't you cook, you know better than me."

"Because last time I ate without **you**, you nearly drowned me in the sink while we were washing dishes!"

"I told you, I was pissed and you only cooked enough for yourself!"

Naruto clicked his tongue and walked into the kitchen. "Whatever, I'm making the rice."

Sasuke walked into the kitchen as well. "With a pot?"

"It tastes better, softer." Naruto mumbled, opening the lid to check if the water level was down. "Another fifteen minutes. I'm gonna make curry."

"I'm surprised you're not making cup ramen." Sasuke cried out. He walked into the living space and flopped onto the couch.

"We're out!"

_That explains it…_

Sasuke tilted his head back, his line of vision towards the blank white ceiling. He heard Naruto chopping vegetables and the sound of the oven fan turning on. _I wonder how Hinata cooks…_ He looked out the large window, the size of a whole wall (it's the patio area), hoping to catch a glimpse of a light blue scarf, or a white scruffy tail. No such thing. Oh well.

"Oi, bastard, come here and help."

"Help yourself."

"I need help!"

"I don't know where to buy help."

Naruto paused, not getting the play of words for a moment. His head popped from the kitchen, steam coming out of his ears. "You…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, his tongue out.

This is where you imagine scenes from the movie _300_.

* * *

"I'm home, Hanabi, Neji-nii-san."

"Welcome home, Hinata-sama."

Hinata closed the door behind her, Akamaru (who's staying over for the night) happily treaded around the large apartment (this wasn't the first time). She sighed, tired, and kicked off her shoes.

Neji bent down to the dog and took of the leash, but leaving the collar on. "Hinata-sama, are you okay?"

"Hinata is fine, and yes, I'm okay." Hinata stretched walked into the kitchen, hearing the sounds of the contact of a knife on a wooden board. "Hanabi? What are you making?"

"Stew with beef, tofu, and some vegetables." Came a small mumble. The sound of pots boiling rang in Hinata's ear.

"Ok…um…tell me if you need any help. You know, if I can."

A nod.

Hinata smiled and cautiously walked out of the kitchen. She avoided Akamaru (via sound of his panting) and walked her way to her room. She can't care if that one girl won't notice her. If the silence remains, then what's the point of trying?

Hinata flipped the light switch on out of habit. She twitched slightly, realizing her reflex. She sighed, her eyes feeling pressured, and walked over to her bed. The bed was large, considering her room was large as well. It was a simple wood bed with a comfortable mattress and pale pink sheets. She fell upon the bed, hearing the springs underneath bounce under her weight. She breathed in the smell of detergent (today was laundry day) and coughed.

She didn't want to try anymore. She's been trying for twelve of her twenty-four years.

Yet her ears want to hear the laugh, her hands want to grip the slim fingers, and her mouth wants to smile…really smile.

_Hanabi…I'm sorry…_ Painful…Hinata was picking the hangnail on her pinky finger again.

_

* * *

_

_"Nothing is wrong, Sasuke. I'm just…tired." Itachi rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, each eye was red and watery. A grey film was slowly seeping over his pupils. _

_Sasuke blinked, several times, and looked down. A cup of tea was in his hands, warm and steaming. "Sasuke-chan," his mother always called him with 'chan'. "Sasuke-chan, Itachi-chan, come to dinner!" _

_The scene melted as Sasuke rose to go to the kitchen, the thought of his mothers cooking in his mind. He was standing, shivering, staring at his brother. "Why nii-san…why?" _

_The older brother wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his lips. "I won't be able to see anymore, Sasuke. They didn't care," a blank stare with delirious eyes. "They wouldn't help me…" the red knife glistened in his hand; the other hand held a severed forearm. _

_"Nii-san…"_

_"Don't tell anyone, Sasuke." His face became larger. "I'll kill you…"_

* * *

Cold sweat, fingers gripping the dark sheets. Sasuke breathed heavily, his eyes wide and wet. His heart was beating, the blood in his ventricles rushing. _God…what the hell…_ His dreams were never this gruesome, nor clearly visible (blurry), nor so vivid.

He rushed out of his room, down the hall and into the kitchen. Weeks ago, he had stored bottles of sake in a small cupboard that Naruto would never dare go near (spiders loved the area). Sasuke brought out a stool, just in front of the refrigerator. He stood on the stool, pushed up so he was supported by only his toes, and pulled open the small cupboard. It was narrow, but deep, connecting to another cupboard of the same design. He pulled out one large bottle, jumped down and opened another cupboard to take a large cup.

Sasuke chugged down the strong alcohol and sighed, happy. He poured another cup, looking at the small clock on the kitchen counter (a gift to Naruto from Sakura).

3:47 A.M.

He didn't feel tired at all, so he took the alcohol into the living room and fell onto the couch, butt down. The bottle and cup clattered slightly as he threw them on the coffee table. He felt around for the remote and turned on the T.V.

**Have we got a product for you!—**

**Tasuku, I can't live without y—**

_**I think I can**_**—**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

Sasuke nearly had a heart attack, the volume high and a large laughing face. He panted, his chest heaving for oxygen. Who the hell decided it would be fun to show _Higurashi no Naku Koro ni_ when it was dark and cold.

Sasuke turned off the T.V. not caring if Naruto woke up (like hell, he's a heavy sleeper).

Running a hand over his face and up into his hair, he took another swig of sweet alcohol. He sighed happily, and quietly ran into the kitchen, cleaning off the cup and put the large bottle back in its hiding space.

Tomorrow was a big day.

He was going to start his first day as a detective.

He reached for the door, and then paused. He quietly slipped back into the kitchen, filling a cup full of water and drinking the whole thing.

He didn't want a hangover on his first day.

_Sorry Naruto, but you know my reasons._

_**(N)**_

**Hey! Guess what?! I got sick, yeah. And I'm going to Korea by the end of the month and coming back at the 20****th**** of August. I'm excited, because I love Korea and my family there. My little cousin is now 12/13 years old, and I can't wait to see how she had grown (last time I saw her she was 10). The family tells me she's changed a lot in both looks and personality (she's at that age. She's quieter, stares…ahaha…). Anyways, I'm psyched…but August 20****th**** is the day for mandatory registration make-ups and I come back at midnight that day (ugh) and the first session starts at 6 in the morn. Also, that same week, school starts. WATCH ME GET OVER JET LAG! YEAH! **

**I have a little (extremely cute) dog, and whenever I snort or sneeze at him, he sneezes fully in my face. Sometimes I have my mouth open…you can imagine my reaction. **

**All of this is inspired by a Korean MV and **_**Higurashi no naku koro ni**_** (the dream part, anyway). **

**Press that little purple-blue button…I know you want to. **

**I just realized why I haven't been getting alert e-mails. The e-mail changed, and I didn't notice until I checked the front page. Wow…I'm dumb. **


End file.
